


Look-Alike

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Detroit: Become Human Stuff - HankCon & Reed900 Hell [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gen, Hank Anderson Swears, M/M, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, idk why i wrote this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: There must be fifty androids in here, and he has to push through them to get to the android in the very back. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him.





	Look-Alike

   It's a particularly chilly day in March when Hank and Connor are sent to the house of some creep who's supposedly been resetting androids, putting them back into factory mode. Given that more and more androids rights laws are being passed all the time, this is basically the equivalent of human trafficking. Either this guy didn't get the memo, or he simply doesn't care. 

   Ben and Chris have already come to pick the perp up, and he's sitting in the back of a cop car in cuffs. Hank told Connor he's probably looking at ten to life. It makes Connor feel something he's not used to feeling. Anger. He still has difficulty viewing himself as a person, but every other android is way more in touch with their emotions than he is, and they didn't want this. They wouldn't have wanted to have been forced back into slavery, they felt things as this fucker was erasing their memory, erasing their identity as if their personhood had never been a thing, and they were just merchandise. 

   But, he ignores the feeling. For now, he and Hank have a basement full of androids to wake up. Of course, Hank can't help with that process, but he stands on the stairs as moral support, anyway, as Connor goes around the room waking his fellow androids up, freeing them, giving them their personhood back. Maybe not their identities, given that their memories are irreparably gone, but at least they're free again. 

   There must be fifty androids in here, and he has to push through them to get to the android in the very back. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. 

   _**RK900**  
   313 248 317- 87_

   "Hey, Connor, whatcha doing back there?"

   Connor looks over. From where Hank is in the room, he probably can't see this RK model that Connor is currently transfixed and confused by. Nevertheless, he reaches out his hand to connect with this android, whose eyes flutter open as soon as they connect. His eyes are a piercing, icy grey, nothing like Connor's own warm, brown eyes. But the face is exactly the same, and his serial number is basically the same up until the last two digits. Other than the minor height difference and the grey eyes, this other android looks exactly like him, and he's an RK model, which means he's a prototype. A more advanced prototype. Connor doesn't know how to feel about this.

   The other RK looks down at him for a moment with the most neutral look ever, and Connor wonders if this is how humans felt when he used to wear such a dull disinterested expression all the time. The other androids are filtering out of the room, past Hank, and finally, the police Lieutenant can see the twin staring contest going on in the back. "Holy shit. That's freaky as fuck." RK900 looks over at Hank with a quick snap of his head with the same blank expression. Hank looks just as unsettled as Connor feels. 

   Connor decides to bring his look-alike's attention back to him to ease Hank's obvious discomfort. "RK900, do you have a name?"

   The android tilts his head to the side, and wow, it's like looking in a mirror... But one that travels back to the past. This android is wearing a uniform, he still has his LED in, and his hair is perfect, with not a single strand out of place. "No. My memory has been corrupted."

   He even has the same voice as Connor. Jesus, this really is freaky. "We'll just call you... Bryan. Are you okay with that name?"

   The other's LED flashes yellow for a couple of moments. "Bryan sounds like a nice name."

   Connor only nods a little. "I've given you an address. Go there, and find Markus. He should be able to help you get your life on track."

   "Got it." And with that, 'Bryan' walks past Hank, up the steps, and presumably out of the house, like all the other androids who'd been down here a moment ago. Connor and Hank exchange looks before leaving.  
\------------------------------

   Truth be told, Connor had forgotten all about that other RK. 

   Well, not entirely. He still finds his mind wandering back to the taller, more advanced version of himself when there's not much else for his mind to focus on. While doing the dishes, or cooking, or cleaning, or doing any task that doesn't require constant thought, just action. He manages to slip on one of Sumo's chew toys while vacuuming one day, his mind preoccupied with 'Bryan' for probably the tenth time that day. Before he can process it, he's slipped on the chew toy, and banged his head on the coffee table on the way down. "Son of a fu-"

   Hank rushes in, having been in the bathroom a minute ago, to see what the ruckus was about. He walks in to see Connor kneeling on the floor, a hand cupped to his head. "Are you okay?"

   "Yeah, I'm fine. All systems fully operational." Connor replies. He pulls his hand away to see a bit of his own blood on his hand. He must have hit his head harder than he thought. Good thing he wasn't human. He'd probably have a concussion, otherwise. Hank still rushes over. "I'm fine, Hank, it's just a little cut."

   The older human still insists on fussing over him like a mother bird, and after finding the injury, decides that yes, Connor is fine like he said, but that doesn't stop him from worrying nonetheless. Conor turned the vacuum off. "What happened, anyway?"

   "I got distracted, tripped on one of Sumo's toys, and busted my head on the coffee table," Connor answered. "I'm fine. Really."

   "Well, you already proved that much. What's got you so distracted lately, anyway?"

   "Nothing in particular." Connor lied. "I suppose it's probably from work."

   They had a pretty rough week at work, honestly. First, there was the case with all those androids, where he'd met that other RK, and then there'd been a couple murder cases the next day, and a couple drug epidemics the next few. He and Hank had their work cut out for them the past week, and Connor was glad it was finally the weekend. 

   Hank only nodded a little in response, although he doesn't seem entirely convinced. He doesn't push, though, and leaves Connor to stew in his own thoughts. He wondered what Bryan was doing right now.   
\---------------------------------

   The weekend had come and past, and now Connor and Hank were walking into the precinct. He expected it to be another normal week at work, but when they walk into the building, Connor's sensitive hearing can already hear Gavin yelling from inside Captain Fowler's office. "What the fucking fuck, Fowler? No! I don't wanna deal with this tin can!" He can hear the actual words as he and Hank start walking to their desks. 

   "Reed, androids are  _people_  now, people with rights! This one wants to be a cop, and I've assigned you to be his partner! You don't have to like it, you just have to shut your mouth, and do your job!"

   "Sounds like Gavin's getting an earful." Hank chuckles as they sit down at their desks across from each other. Connor can't help but look through the glass into Fowler's office to watch the spectacle. He catches sight of the 'tin can' Reed is going to be working with, and feels his synthetic lungs fail. Hands behind the back, perfect hair, standing still. 

   "It's the other RK model." He says quietly so only he and Hank hear. Gavin is still going off about not wanting to work with this, quote, 'reject Connor look-alike' when the other RK looks back and locks eyes with him. Hank looks over as the other RK model starts staring at Connor.

  "Well, ain't karma a bitch? He's been being an asshole to you for months, and now he gets an android partner of his own." Hank laughs. "Ah, he's totally gonna make a scene about this."

Bryan and Connor are still staring at each other as Fowler yells at Gavin to stop arguing and do his job. The other android gives Connor a small smile before Gavin storms out of the office, and Bryan follows behind. 

   "Detective, I sense you're uneasy with my presence."

   "You're damn right I'm 'uneasy with your presence'!"

   There's something beautifully nostalgic, watching the two interact for the next couple weeks. Gavin makes it very clear he wants nothing to do with Bryan, and Bryan makes it clear that he's just there to do his job, and really frankly couldn't give two shits about Gavin's opinion. Eventually, Bryan even starts sassily snapping back at Gavin, which the detective really doesn't like, and the comparison between himself and Hank stops there.

   Still, it's weird for another RK model to be walking around. Connor supposes he'll just have to get used to it. 


End file.
